<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mistaken love? by LilCherry404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445264">A mistaken love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCherry404/pseuds/LilCherry404'>LilCherry404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Fanon, #Undertale AU’s, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCherry404/pseuds/LilCherry404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From Enimies to lovers. Haters to friends. Friends to enimies. From lovers to broken, lost souls. Sometimes “love” doesn’t always work out, sometimes is was never meant to be. Error and Ink experience and experiment with their new relationship together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errorink, Paperfresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began in the anti-void after two souls were created. Error and Ink had both been born there. While the two young skeletons weren’t aware of each other’s existence, they both had hope to find someone else. Ink had curiously wandered around the endless void while Error stayed put. Error didn’t panic and become over whelmed like Ink did when he realized there was nothing, all white. Ink began to cry for hours for anyone.</p><p>But nobody came.</p><p>Days had past and Ink grew tired and more sad. Ink realized there was no hope. He would never find another being let alone any colors besides white. White scared Ink. Error on the other hand found it calming here. He didn’t care it was all white or about the lack of other colors. Error LIKED it here. Ink quietly rocked himself back and forth while hugging his knees. </p><p>  “Why am I here..? Why isn’t anyone else here? Am I going to die alone here? Can I even die..?” Ink shuddered at the last two questions. He didn’t want to be alone nor die. At least, HERE, of all places. He sat criss-cross and wiped a tear from his eye socket. Inks eye lights grew dull, the white color darkened. As his eyes grew dull his soul did the same. Ink had never noticed his soul could change colors. Out of rage Ink held his soul and looked at it. The small monochrome skeleton thought. 

“Would it do anything..? If I...” Ink’s voice trailed off as he held his soul with both hands. He firmly held the sides of his soul. Ink seemed to hesitate, he thought about the consequences of this bold decision. He shook his head and ripped his soul. Suffering no more.</p><p>Ink yelled in pain and cried for a small amount of time. Error heard and odd noise and perked his head up. The sound slightly frightened Error.</p><p>  “What the hell was that-?” Error stood up and looked towards the direction of the noise. Error had an deep voice with an echo to it. Every time he talked he stuttered. He was a glitch after all, so it suited him. </p><p>Error decided to go investigate the noise. Error walked a few feet and just as expected, it was all white. Out of the whole place, Error’s clothes were the only colorful thing. He walked for what felt like an hour before seeing something in the distance. Whatever had frightened Error must’ve echoed throughout this void. Error cautiously walked towards the small black and white “thing”. Error didn’t have the best sight so he couldn’t tell what it was. Ink and Error were at least 10 feet apart. Error knelt down and stared at Ink. </p><p>   “...Another skeleton..? He’s really different looking...what a weirdo.” Error said while squinting at Ink. Ink had black tattoos and markings all over his body and he looked to be asleep. Error didn’t even notice that Ink had no clothing on he was so “fascinated” by Ink’s markings. Sitting down, Error waited to see what would happen.<br/>
“Maybe this guy is dead.” Error said staring. After a few minutes of waiting, Ink had awoken. </p><p>Ink stared at Error in confusion. Error had his eyes closed, perhaps taking a quick nap. Ink sat up and rubbed his skull.</p><p>  “What happened..?” Ink asked himself to get no reply. His memory wasn’t the best after all. Error opened one eye and saw the sleeping weirdo was now very lively. Error immediately scooted back out of fear and shock.<br/>

“Y-you aren’t dead. And you l-look like me almost but- weirder.” Error scoffed. Ink looked up and into Error’s eyes.<br/>

“Nope. I’m alive! Though I don’t recall what happened or who you are! Are you gonna hurt me? You look scary.” Ink replied. Error seemed to frown slightly at Ink. He asked a lot of questions and his EYES are what scared Error the most. They were so dead looking and...blank.<br/>

“I’ll only hurt you if you don’t shut up...” Error said. Ink was unbothered by Error’s threat and was staring at Error’s clothing. Ink adored all the colors and scooted closer to get a better look.<br/>

“H-hey-! Back u-up! You don’t e-even have clothing on!” Error snapped at Ink and began to glitch. Ink stopped. No clothing, he was right. Ink forgot he had no clothes. It didn’t bother him though, he didn’t care. Ink crawled over to Error, he was a foot away. Error was still glitching and watching Ink’s every move carefully. Ink moved his hand out and grabbed Error’s scarf. Error was a bit shocked that he just wanted to feel his scarf.<br/>

“...pretty. Can I wear it?” Ink said while feeling the blue scarf. Error was silent but then took off his scarf and his black and blue hoodie and gave them to Ink.<br/>

“H-here..take it.” Ink attempted to wrap the scarf around his neck but he wrapped it sloppy. He put the hoodie on fine though. Error hugged his knees and tried to calm down. This was odd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overflowing emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Error are relaxing together when a huge bucket of paint spills onto Ink. Ink gains some emotion, happiness and excitement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day had passed and the two “friends” had fallen asleep. Ink tried to sleep on Error’s lap but Error kept glitching like crazy and almost rebooted. Ink didn’t mind how weird Error was or why he was so scared of Ink. After a while, Ink woke up first and rubbed his eye sockets. He looked at Error who was still sleeping and just stared. Ink sighed and hugged his knees. Just then, a loud splashing noise was heard. Right when Ink looked up, paint covered the small skeleton. </p><p>“Ack-!” Ink coughed and wiped the paint off his face. This startled Error awake and caused him to yell, </p><p>“W-what?!” Error screeched. Ink looked over at Error. Ink had different eye lights besides those dull white ones. His eye lights were now brighter. Ink’s left eye light was a yellow star and the other was a cyan blue oval. </p><p>“Y-your eyes-! They-“ Error was cut off by Ink jumping on him. Ink now had clothing, quite a lot of it. He was still slightly covered in paint but Ink didn’t care. Error did.</p><p>“Ugh! G-get off m-me!” Error said being crushed by Ink who was now full of happiness and pure excitement.</p><p>“Wow! You really don’t like being touched huh? That’s okay! Can I still hug you? You’re warm!” This  made Error shiver. He realized he would never escape him. Wait...Error was never aware of the skeletons name.</p><p>“Name. Now.” Error said boldly. Ink looked down at Error who was now glitching a little. Maybe from anger or physical touch. Ink’s eye lights changed. One was now a pink triangle and the other was a green question mark.</p><p>“Oh? I thought I already told you my name, guess not!” Ink said while sticking out his now rainbow tounge. Ink got off Error and sat up on his knees.</p><p>“My name is Ink!” Ink said while Error stared at the newly formed Ink splotch on his cheek. Makes sense Error thought.</p><p>“And yours?” Ink cocked his head sideways. Error brushed himself off and crossed his arms. </p><p>“...Error.”</p><p>Ink smiled. He like Error. He could be Ink’s new friend! They could hang out everyday and cuddle and roll around! Ink didn’t want Error to ever leave. Ink didn’t want to be alone again.</p><p>“You h-have clothes n-now too you b-brainless moron.” Error said slightly smirking. Ink looked down. Error was right. Both of Ink’s eye lights turned to bright yellow stars. Ink had his own scarf! It was a mix of tan and brown. While Ink was busy admiring his clothing Error took his sweater and scarf back. Error began to think about the odd paint that came out of nowhere. This place was completely sealed off by the white void and it seemed almost endless. So how did the paint get here? </p><p>“Error! Look!” Ink called out stopping Error’s thinking process. He was holding some sort of small bottle with yellow liquid in it. Ink popped it open and looked inside.</p><p>“H-hey! Don’t drink t-that! You don’t e-even know what it i-is!” Error said snatching the bottle. Ink was surprised that Error had just stole it from him so quickly.</p><p>“Aw c’mon Error! I’m sure it’s fine!” Ink whined. There were many more of the bottles like the one Error took from him on a strap around Ink chest.</p><p>“No. I don’t t-trust this. Isn’t t-this, just m-maybe a LITTLE s-suspicious to you?!” Error tried not to shout but he couldn’t help it. Ink was just kind of dumb so Error became frustrated with Ink. </p><p>“Hmmmm nope!” Ink laughed a little. </p><p>“W-Whatever. Maybe if I-I’m lucky enough you’ll d-die.” Error said pissed off while throwing the vial at Ink’s head.</p><p>“Ow-!” Ink cried while rubbing his skull. Error snickered a little. </p><p>“You don’t gotta be so mean Glitchy” Ink said putting the yellow vial back into his strap. Error slightly blushed. What kind of stupid nickname was that-?! Error looked away slightly flustered and Ink pulled out a blue vial.</p><p>“I’m gonna drink this one!” Ink said pulling the top off the blue vial. Ink only drank a little while Error watched in great interest. Error didn’t want Ink to die because Error also didn’t want to be alone again too. Though, he would never admit he liked Ink’s company. Even if he was dumb and acted like a child. Ink’s eye lights changed to a dark blue color. A tear formed in his eye socket too.</p><p>“Huh. So it m-makes y-you sad? Is that w-what you feel?” Error played with the zipper on his hoodie. </p><p>“...yeah. I guess so. It feels weird.” Ink said wiping the tear. This was going to be a colorful and emotional rollercoaster for Ink and Error.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink persuades Error to let him try each vial out. It doesn’t go quite as planned when a pink vial is tested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while before the sadness wore off. Error had to deal with a stupid crying idiot for a long time before that.</p><p>“I k-knew I shouldn’t have l-let y-you drink it. Now you’re T-TWICE as annoying...” Error pouted crossing his arms. He began to regret giving Ink the vials back. </p><p>“Sorry Error! I didn’t know- this is all new to me too y’know.” Ink tried to reassure him with a smile but nothing happened. </p><p>“But...I have to test all of them!!” Ink cheered reaching out for a different vial. Error’s eye sockets widened. </p><p>“No!” Error held onto one end of the vial trying to take it from Ink.</p><p>“Error! Let go of it!” Ink growled a little.</p><p>“T-these aren’t s-safe! Give t-them ALL to m-me!” Error said winning the tug war. Ink rolled backwards, his scarf flying over his skull and covering his face. Error held all the vials close to him. He wasn’t trying to protect Ink, he didn’t really care if he died or was hurt. Okay, that’s a lie. Error WOULD care if something happened to Ink. Sure they just met but Error does care a little. </p><p>“Hmph. You’re no fun.” Ink whined as he fixed his scarf and sat up. Ink sat there and suddenly got an idea.</p><p>“If you don’t give them to me...I’ll touch you!” Ink grinned knowing this would make Error give in. Error slightly blushed at this and was scared at the same time. Hesitating at first, Error rolled a red vial at Ink. Ink began laughing at how defeated his frienemy was. </p><p>“S-shut up.” Error hissed. Ink took off the cap and took a little sip. His eye lights turned red. The left was was a target and the other was a circle. Ink looked really pissed. Error scooted back a little. </p><p>“..I-Ink?” Error asked, he knew something was going to happen to him. The artist looked Error dead in the ‘eyes’ and lunged at him. </p><p>“H-HEY! Get o-off!” Error struggled to free himself. Ink wasn’t fat but he was heavy and had a death grip. </p><p>“I’m mad. Jealous even...that you’re so adorable. It’s not fair.” Ink looked down at Error annoyed. Error’s face glowed a bright yellow and he began glitching a lot more. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Error crashed. Ink rolled his ‘eyes’ and got off of Error. It took 5 minutes for Error to reboot and remember what happened.</p><p>“Y-you! Get a-away from m-me!” Error screeched and glitched back. Ink was slightly surprised, he hadn’t hurt Error so why did he react like that? Ink waited for the glitch to calm down and return to his normal state. When Error was being rude and calling Ink names, that’s how you’d know he was back to normal. The anger vial wore off and Ink was back to being a dummy. Error gave Ink a green vial next. It turned out to be disgust. So Error had to wait for it to wear off, Ink was complaining about everything he saw. EVERYTHING. This went on for an hour or more and there was only one vial left. A pink one. Error got a different feeling about this one. Something would definitely go wrong. Ink popped off the cap as Error closed his eye sockets and looked away. A second later, the vial could be heard being put down. It was still mostly full, only a small sip had been taken. Ink’s eye lights changed to pink hearts. Love. Error turned to look at Ink. Ink wasn’t there. Where the hell did he go?! Error thought to himself in a small state of fear and panic. </p><p>“Ink! Come o-out! This I-isn’t funny-“ Something covered Error’s eyes. It was warm and brown. </p><p>“Relax, It’s just my scarf. Don’t be scared..I won’t hurt you.” Ink said. Error grabbed the scarf and pulled down. Ink sat beside him and wrapped the end of the scarf around his neck. The two skeletons shared the artists scarf. Error was very uncomfortable. He didn’t want Ink in his personal space and ESPECIALLY with this vial. </p><p>“...Ink. Let m-me go. A-and give me THAT vial.” Error said trying to take off the scarf. Ink playfully smiled.</p><p>“Nope~! You’re stuck with me for now, Ruru.” Ink laughed. “Don’t crash again! It’s just a compliment Jeez-“</p><p>“No! I-it’s called f-flirting! Not j-just a compliment!!” Error hid his face. The nickname was cute he had to admit but it was unexpected. Error began to think. Was he catching feelings? They had just met so it can’t be. Ink can’t feel...this is all fake. It wouldn’t work anyways. Or would it..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home sweet home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink learns he is able to create items and objects with paint, Error is annoyed by this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink and Error were bored. Error was more on the annoyed side as Ink wouldn’t shut up and leave him alone.</p>
<p>“What do you think about my clothes? Aren’t they cool? I really like the sleeves, they got fascinating designs on them!” Ink ranted on out of pure excitement.</p>
<p>“Y-you know what e-else is fascinating? S-shutting the hell u-up!” Error sarcastically replied. Ink fell silent. Error couldn’t believe it, did it work? Did he finally manage to shut him up? Error closed his eyes and relaxed for a minute. But...it was TOO quiet. </p>
<p>“Ink-?” Error called out. No response. Error sat up. He saw a blurry figure in the distance. Was that him? Damn blurry eyesight. Error got up and walked towards the thing. It was Ink. </p>
<p>“W-why are you o-over here? W-what are you d-doing?” Error kneeled down to Ink who was bent over and playing with something. No response, again.</p>
<p>“Was I-I being too m-mean? Jeez.” Error scoffed feeling just a teeny bit bad. Ink turned his head to look at Error and said nothing. Ink smiled and returned to his “work”. Error was shocked. He walked in front of Ink and glared at him. Ink made the “zippering mouth” sign as to say, I’m not going to talk.</p>
<p>“Y-you idiot. Y-you can talk I-I didn’t ACTUALLY mean s-shut up for good.” Error rolled his eyes. What a stupid thing to do. Ink was acting like a child. </p>
<p>“Oh! That’s good! I thought I wasn’t allowed to talk! Hahaha!” Ink laughed a little. </p>
<p>“Anyways I found this! It’s paint but I made it into a soft thing.” Ink said holding up his creation. Error held it after Ink gave it to him and looked at it.</p>
<p>“I b-believe it’s called a c-cat plushie..” Error said squishing the toy a little. </p>
<p>“Well, this can be my gift to you! For being my friend!!” Ink smiled. Friend. The word echoed in Error’s mind. Friend...that’s all they were and would ever be. Right?</p>
<p>“...I-uh yeah. F-Friends..” Error looked away putting the cat plush down. Ink didn’t notice Error was a little sad and continued making a few things from the ‘infinite paint puddle’. So many choices and options to create! </p>
<p>“Hm...how about a house? We could live there! There would be chairs, pillows, all kinds of goods-!” Ink was clearly overly excited now. Error tagged along to Ink’s “dumb” shenanigans because he had nothing better to do. Plus Ink WAS kind of fun to be around.</p>
<p>“S-so. How e-exactly are you g-gonna make this house?” Error asked looking at Ink. Ink was focused on his planning so he didn’t hear Error. Ink had a giant paintbrush on his back so he used that to begin painting the house after dipping the tip of the brush in the paint puddle. Ink took a while before the house was done and Error had taken a nap. Ink had picked Error up and brought him to his new room. It was all white with a bed and a bean bag chair. He even added some Plushies for Error, he seemed to like them. After that, Ink went to his room to rest. Tomorrow the two could do more things now that they had a house. Home sweet home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm sorry people-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do apologize for not posting- <br/>I've forgotten about this and I've been busy with school, my Tumblr and my YouTube channel. I don't mean to be lazy but I will try to post a new chapter in a few days. Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You can cook right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink attempts to cook and...I think that explains it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Ink had woken up first. He yawned and hopped out of bed before stretching real quick. </p><p>“I wonder if Error is up yet? I’ll go check!” Ink smiled and made his way to his Glitchy “friend”. Ink slightly cracked the door and peeked inside. Error was in a deep sleep, he looked so...cute and comfortable. Ink shut the door quietly and made his way downstairs. </p><p>“I should do something special...oh! I can make us some food! I don’t know if Error even likes food or will want it but, It’s worth a try!” Ink beamed with excitement and went to the kitchen. He would need some sort of guide to help him with this. A cookbook! Ink grabbed his paintbrush and created a cookbook. Now, he needed to find something simple and easy to make. He flip through the pages until he found the perfect recipe, chocolate chip pancakes. Ink created some ingredients and began to bake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***MEANWHILE WITH ERROR...***</p><p> </p><p>Error woke up a little bit after Ink had checked on him. Error yawned and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“W-what the...where am I-I? Ink must’ve done this...but it’s n-nice in here. Not t-too crowded and it’s clean..” Error observed his “territory”. The bed was all white and there were soft stuffed animals next to him. There was also a  book shelf with lots of books on it next to him so he took one and began to read. Error had just finished reading the epilogue when he heard a startling scream. Ink. Error ran downstairs almost tripping and slid into the kitchen. </p><p>“What the h-heck is going on- INK!” Error saw a fire. Ink was trying to blow it out (like the idiot he was). Confused and unsure of what to do, Error took off his shirt and whipped the fire. The flames dyed out and it was gone. Breathing heavily from annoyance and fear, the glitch stared at where the fire was and then at Ink.</p><p> </p><p>“...G-Good morning..?” Ink tried to smile and looked away after realizing Error was shirtless. </p><p>“What were y-you thinking?! You could’ve been h-hurt!” Error threw his arms up. Ink was silent for a moment.</p><p>“I was trying to make us some food...” </p><p>Error relaxed a little, “S-Stupid squid..”</p><p>Ink perked up when he realized Error wasn’t 100% pissed. Ink began to clean up the mess and Error went to get a new shirt. He knew Ink gazed at him for a brief moment. Error turned a little yellow.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch...that idiot. T-trying to make food, ends up almost burning down the place.” Error rolled his eyes. He went back downstairs and found Ink finishing his cleaning business. </p><p>“Never do t-that again. Leave i-it to me dumbA$$. Got it?” Error folded his arms. Ink looked up at him apologetically and smiled. Error began to bake and Ink watched curiously and he was amazed at how good Error was at this. </p><p>“...Could y-you maybe back up? Y-You are kinda b-breathing on me.” Error said while flipping a pancake. Ink hadn’t realized how close he had been so he jumped back and continued watching. 10 minutes later, the food was done. Ink had already moved to the table and Error walked towards him with the food. </p><p>“Woah, it looks so good!” Ink smiled looking at it. Error set the plate down in front of Ink and one in his spot. Error sat down across from Ink and picked up his fork. He picked up a piece of pancake and observed it for a second, it looked okay. Error took a bite and was surprised at how sweet it was. </p><p>“..What w-was that brown s-stuff, Chocolate?” Error shyly asked in between bites.</p><p>“Mhm, do you like it?” Ink looked up at him after swallowing the food he had in his mouth. </p><p>“...It’s A-alright.” Error played around with the fork not wanting Ink to know he did really like it.  No, he loved it. When they had finished eating, Error cleaned the dishes because he didn’t want Ink to do them. Who knows what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been there to put out the fire. After cleaning the last dish, Error wiped his hands with a towel and sat on the couch. Ink later came and sat next to Error after doing something somewhere. It was silent for a while. </p><p>“...My room..I l-like it.” Error broke the silence. </p><p>“You do? That’s good, I figured you’d want a clean neat space. And I put some plushies in there! In case you wanted something else to do or something-. I had to carry you to bed though, you fell asleep.” Ink didn’t look at Error, he was a little..scared..about how Error would react. Error perked up and looked at Ink.</p><p>“You what. Y-YOU touched ME.” Error was more annoyed then mad but Ink didn’t see that. Once again, it was silent.</p><p>“...Thank you.” Error coughed. Ink looked at Error as if to say “What the heck”. </p><p>“You aren’t mad? Woah.” Ink nervously smiled. That was good then, no tension. Error sighed and laid down. Ink sat there awkwardly and then slumped onto Error’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey! W-what are you-“</p><p>“Please...Just for a little bit.” Ink tried not to frown. He was touch starved and wanted to be with someone. And all he had was someone who didn’t wanna be touched. </p><p>“F-fine..o-only for five m-minutes..” Error hid his now yellow face. They later both fell asleep, Error had his arms wrapped around Ink and Ink was asleep on Error’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>(THANK YOU TO @RockLife_(ThatFreakWhoHauntsU) FOR KEEPING ME MOTIVATED!!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>